Suddenly
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: Loki murmurs with a wry smirk, "I have Thor now, don't I? The golden ruler of Asgard." He laughs bitterly. "If I cannot have the love that I so longed for from you, Allfather, I suppose I'll have to make do with your son."


Thor smiles at his younger brother, Loki, and clasps his smaller and paler hand in his golden ones. Loki smiles back with innocence still, no taint of envy in his green eyes (_yet_) as he grips Thor's hand back. They are only children, youthful and naïve with no sense of maturity enough to battle the difficulties of the world.

"One day, when I am king," Thor says and Loki grins, no bad blood (_yet_) at Thor's arrogance, "I will make you my queen, and we shall rule Asgard together! What say you, my brother? Is it not a pleasing idea?" Thor prods at Loki with an eager yet anxious grin, as though scared of Loki's rejection.

Why would Loki ever say no to his dearest brother?

"Of course, your highness." Loki kids with a laugh. He lets Thor pull him close to his side, their laughter carrying off into the wind as they make adventurous plans, wily and extraordinary and something only a child's imagination could muster.

* * *

><p>"How was it, brother?" Loki asks with curiosity when Thor returns to their chambers moments after his dallying with a golden-haired maiden. They are both on the cusp of adulthood now, Thor more so with his muscular form and bellicose attitude, while Loki remains a child because of his more intellectual interests and less than aggressive stand against most things.<p>

"It was…bemusing. I did not know how to feel," Thor says with furrowed brows and hunched shoulders. Loki smiles worriedly and pats the space beside him on the bed, letting Thor know that he is willing to listen. "From all the stories I have been told, that I have heard, I have always assumed that I would feel something," Thor murmurs as he sits beside his brother, "happiness, or something of the sort. Yet there was nothing. It was odd, pressing my lips to hers. She was soft, fragile, and I could not continue for fear of making my confusion discernible to her."

Loki wraps his hand on Thor's shoulder, patting him softly as he says, "It is not so terrible to commit mistakes, brother. She was your first, and certainly, you would not know yet what to do to make it as extravagant as other people make it out to be. There is still time to….enhance your skills in that aspect."

"Do you know how to kiss then?" Thor asks with a raised brow at Loki. Loki laughs at the abrupt question, eyes filled with mirth as he grips Thor's shoulder and pulls his hand away.

"I know of the mechanics, yes, but I'm afraid I've yet to feel another person's lips against mine." Loki says. Thor seems to ponder on it for a second before nodding, his relief clear from the easing tension in his shoulders.

"Would it be against your will if I did the honors for you?" Thor says with a sly gleam in his blue eyes. Loki feels discomfited at the unnatural expression on Thor's face but he doesn't say no, far too interested in what his brother is planning to deny him.

"Do the honors for what, dear brother?" Loki asks with curiosity. Thor smiles widely and Loki feels more uncomfortable, still unused to Thor having the upper hand at anything that doesn't involve brute force.

"Giving you your first kiss, of course." Thor says simply. Loki blinks at the suggestion though he doesn't think it too inane to not entertain as something that would happen.

"I…well," Loki says with uncertainty, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Thor grins. "It would be great preparation for the both of us, would it not?"

Loki hesitates but nods anyway. "In some way. Are you..?"

Thor laughs at Loki's unusual hesitance and blames it on his nerves (his brother has always been so sensitive, after all), not taking it as any sort of rejection as he raises a hand up to cup Loki's cheek. Loki almost flinches at the touch but he holds it in, letting Thor move closer until their noses are pressing against each other.

"Don't be so nervous, brother," Thor chuckles as he tilts his head enough to reach Loki's lips without bumping their noses into each other. Loki continues watching, never closing his eyes even when he sees Thor doing so. Their lips press against each other and Loki is struck with the thought that Thor's lips are too chapped and dry, and that must be the reason why the maiden he'd tried to kiss before hadn't felt much different for him than anyone else had.

Loki opens his mouth an inch and snakes his tongue out to wet Thor's lips, never closing his eyes as he does so. Thor's once closed eyes dart open at the action though he doesn't pull away, only looking into Loki's green eyes as he continues to sooth away the dryness of Thor's lips.

It's Thor who pulls away after some seconds of not breathing and Loki smiles wryly, licking his lips to keep them from drying as Thor's had. "I would suggest that you breathe through your nose while you kiss, brother. And, keep your lips from drying. It's quite unattractive."

Thor quirks a brow at Loki's advice. "Are you certain that you've yet to kiss anyone? You seem to know a lot about it."

"I am only speaking from experience, brother." Loki says with a wry smirk.

"Shall we try again?" Thor interrupts before Loki can say anything more, "I will be better by now, I am certain. We could both improve with more practice."

Loki sighs, though he doesn't stop Thor from getting closer once again. "Fine, if you must be so determined about it."

It is Loki who tilts his head the second time as they kiss, though it is Thor who first opens his mouth to lick Loki's still closed lips. Loki blinks at the sudden action and squints his eyes, clearly taking it as a challenge when he opens his own mouth to let Thor's tongue in, pressing forward with some amount of aggressiveness as he closes his eyes and explores the cavern that is Thor's mouth. The room is silent as they both try to best each other, Loki's still hands moving to press against Thor's chest and Thor's hands roaming as much expanse of skin he can find on his brother until it reaches the point where both are uncomfortable and flushing red from their cheeks down to their necks that they have to pull away.

"I suggest that you rehearse these things with women of your liking, brother." Loki says with flushed cheeks. He clears his throat to show some semblance of decency, though it doesn't work out as much with his kiss-bruised red lips and dilated pupils. "The experimentation and results will be much more…satisfying, I'm sure."

Thor appears hesitant, a lingering disappointment in his eyes before he nods in finality. "Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>"Pleasure of the flesh is basic, brother. I don't see why you have to come to me for assistance." Loki says as he slides into the cool bath with ease, a small sigh escaping his lips as he relaxes into the water. "Surely you know your way around it already, with the number of maidens who have been wishing to have you bed them." He quirks an eyebrow at the pout on Thor's face though he doesn't comment on it, instead shifting in his place so as to give Thor room to get in the bath.<p>

"Well, yes, I suppose that's true," Thor mumbles with dissatisfaction, "but I will admit, you are the sibling who holds the most knowledge. I would like not to embarrass myself when I first take a woman to my bed." He stares fixedly at Loki when he says this, and the darker-haired brother is left no choice but to concede. Thor is unshakeable when he wants something, and this time is no different. Thor would be less likely change his stubborn ways than Loki would trade away his magicks.

That does not mean that Loki is not flattered at Thor's words, though. His golden-haired brother has always been obnoxiously arrogant and brutish; to hear such praise from him is a rare feat in itself. He'd let him have the final word for now, but the end is _always_ his. He will have Thor completely weakened in his hands and it will be a delicious victory, compared to the many losses in battle he has already suffered from the man himself.

"True." Loki smirks as leans into the edge of the bath. "I suppose it will also be good practice for my shapeshifting. I shall help you." A wide smile breaks on Thor's face but Loki cuts him off before he can say anything, "_But_ I will control how far you will go. Nothing more than touching I will give to you now, brother. You'll find your way through the other obstacles with enough practice on the right women."

Thor's grin does not waver either way. "Of course, brother. I would not wish to harm you in my learning."

Loki sniffs in disdain. "As if you could, dearest brother of mine." He shakes his head before raising himself up with his arms onto the edge of the bath until he's seated firmly upon it. "I must remind you, of course, that not all Asgardians are like us." He smiles slyly at his brother before having his form hidden by a whirl of green smoke, afterwards showing not the rough edges and hard muscle of a man but the rounded frame and smooth curves of a black-haired and green-eyed woman. Thor swallows through his dry throat when Loki further reveals her femininity with a push of her long hair back to reveal perfectly rounded breasts. "Women must be regarded with care, and with gentleness. Not savage roughhousing or throws." She hums as she combs through her flowing locks, "You will not get your satisfaction in that way."

Thor nods, silent. Loki cannot help but take great satisfaction in her control over Thor at this moment. "You must be loving in your touches," Loki murmurs as she takes Thor's hand in her softer one, leading it to sit on the curve of her waist, "you must know that it is not only your pleasure that must be put above else, but hers." She takes Thor's other hand to lie on the other side of her waist, merely staying there, until she moves to lead him closer upwards. "You must know how to give, and to take." She smiles sweetly as Thor, almost dazedly, comes out of the bath to sit beside her. His still hands move to life at the touch of the skin under her breasts and she gasps, surprised. Thor takes it as a good sign and moves further up, fondling the nubs that he finds lying on the new roundness formed on Loki's chest.

"Good, that's it," Loki murmurs with a soft voice, almost breathy, and Thor finds it too distracting to look down when he sees Loki's eyes become half-lidded at his touch. "But you will not be so cruel to not give her what she truly wants." She says with shining eyes as her own hands roam to find the skin of Thor's thighs. "And that is yourself. Do not be too gentle in your caring, do not treat her as a fragile doll. She will come to the point, mm," she moans when Thor starts to knead his hand into her chest, "where she will want more of you, and you _will_ give it to her. But do not rush, more so if she is a maiden. She will be hurt u- ah- unnecessarily if you make haste of yourself." The pallid color of Loki's cheeks turn pink when Thor continues his touches, gentle yet oh so teasing, but Loki does not rush him. Be it that her initial plan was to make Thor feel obtuse with his lack of knowledge, it seemed that it would not be a wise plan for now. Her usually stolid body easily submitted to his touches and it would be useless to resist.

"Move lower," Loki whispers when Thor's fingers slither under her breasts. "Yes, like that." Loki moans softly when Thor's fingers tease her opening with ease, sliding and rubbing at the right places that make Loki want to cry. She's not used to receiving pleasure with this body as of yet, and Thor's ministrations aren't of much help in keeping her sane. But Thor doesn't stop; he only continues his touches with a more courageous passion, rubbing lower and lower until Loki can feel a finger against her clit and she whimpers, too pleasured to try and struggle.

The only retaliation she can offer is taking away as much of Thor's composure as she can, which she easily resolves with nimble hands wrapping around his manhood. Thor grunts at the sudden hold though he doesn't pause in his own attention of Loki's body. He feels even more fueled to make her come undone and Loki is lost; she has no hope in winning when a breathy cry escapes her lips as Thor puts more pressure in his fondling.

"Stop," Loki breathes, doing his best not to let the embarrassment show when his illusion flickers and fades until he is left in his natural form. He shudders when Thor doesn't halt, only repositioning his hands to grasp Loki's manhood and pumping him with a surprisingly rhythmic movement that Loki wishes not to surrender to. It is far too humiliating already, and he makes to pull away when Thor doesn't let up. "Thor, the lesson is over. I told you that I will only teach you a small amount-"

"I care not." Thor murmurs with a husky voice, far too drunk on lust to discontinue. "You are still hard, brother, and I would not wish to make you suffer." He grins minimally, an animalistic and lusty kind that makes Loki pump harder at Thor's manhood without ever really meaning to. Loki is dazed as well, lust-filled, and his control on his own virtuous body can only go so far. He whines uncharacteristically when Thor flicks his thumb at his tip and he knows how much it is that his cheeks flush red in shame. He reacts with lithe hands thumbing the tip of Thor's manhood and half-dulled nails raking across the shaft. Thor groans in agreement at the ministrations and pumps Loki faster and harder until Loki can no longer stop himself; he bucks his hips up and stills in his pumping motions with a loud cry, the wholeness of his voice echoing throughout the baths as he spills into Thor's hands.

Yet Thor is no different; he comes just as Loki does, his pupils dilating in wonder when Loki comes completely undone under his hands with wide green eyes and flushed skin, not forgetting his gaping mouth that Thor wishes desperately to kiss and bruise as he did when they were younger. He does not resist that urge; how can he, when Loki arches into him with such want? He growls when he has exhausted himself in Loki's hands, moving forward and kissing him with a bruising force that makes Loki grunt and moan into his mouth. Loki barely responds when he suddenly pulls away, Thor almost falling forward if not for Loki's hands on his arms. Loki even looks at their hands with disgust, quickly muttering a spell under his breath to make them both clean.

"This will be the last time, brother." Loki says with a soft voice as he stands up. He quickly wraps a towel around his person when Thor looks up at him. "You've learned enough from me."

Thor does not say anything, staying unnaturally silent even as Loki turns to leave him in the bath. He only stares off, as though still following Loki's form behind the closed doors, and thinks quietly to himself of Loki's unraveling. It has been so long since he's last seen Loki let go of himself, even for a while, and the lust that raged within him in their earlier moments proved to be too difficult to forget. Loki has dared more than anyone has in anything, but it is Thor who knows better how and when to take what he wants without question. It is Thor who knows far better how it is to be in lust with his own brother, to be deeply enamored with his green eyes and calculative words and everything it is that makes him Loki.

Thor understands, though people would think that he did not, that he is far too stubborn when it comes to following orders.

* * *

><p>Centuries after the princely brothers find out about Loki's true heritage, Loki already has three children. Thor, unusually, finds some sort of jealousy welling in him at the thought that he was not his brother's first, though that jealousy is instantly quenched at the reminder that Loki cannot keep his precious sons and daughter. Hel is sent away to Nilfheim by Odin to rule over the dead of all the realms, Jormungandr into the deep sea that lies around all lands, Fenrir locked away to keep the Asgardians (as well as Odin) from harm, and Sleipnir put under reins to be Odin's horse. Loki grew bitter over time, his mischief reaching newer and more dangerous heights as all that he had were taken from him; yet Thor cannot let him go because they are brothers, though not in blood, and Thor has loved Loki far longer than he has loved anyone else.<p>

It is understandable then, that Thor would not push Loki away when he makes advances on him. Thor has just returned from another conquest with the Warriors Three and Sif, and doubtless it may be that he is too tired to think straight, it remains that Loki is as tempting as any apple of Idunn without contest.

"I love you, brother," Loki says with a wry smile and nimble hands working on Thor's clothes swiftly. Thor is surprised at the sudden aggressiveness, though he doesn't stop Loki; even as they are both standing in front of each other naked, Thor stands with firmness and curiosity in his stance.

"Why are you suddenly so affectionate, brother? Has something happened?" Thor inquires with a quirked brow. Loki pauses to ponder for a bit, eyes looking to the floor and all Thor can think of is how tempting it is to ravage Loki senselessly because of the hands he has lain on Thor's chest with ease, as though checking his pulse, and smoothly caressing the exposed skin. It takes all of his will not to take Loki then and there because, as much as he wants Loki (by the gods, he has wanted Loki for so long that it ached), he doesn't want to force him into anything that he doesn't want.

"Would you turn me away if I told you the truth?" Loki says with wide green eyes. Thor's pulse picks up at how Loki's hands lower from his chest down to his navel and he breathes in with anticipation. "That I have always been in love with you, ever since we were children? Would you be afraid?"

The heartbeat resounding in his ears is too much, he can't even hear his own voice when he mutters, "Never." He can't even feel it when he moves forward and pulls Loki close, crushing him into a hug as he breathes in his scent. "I have loved you for far too long to reject you, brother."

Loki sighs as he slips his hands up to wrap around Thor's shoulders. "I don't think you understand. This love is not pure, it wishes for more than it ought to-"

"I know." Thor says when he pulls away to look at Loki's face. Loki blinks up at him in confusion, as though in disbelief that Thor would ever return his feelings. (Oh, Loki, if you only knew.) "And, if you still do not believe my words," he quickly cuts the sentence off by grabbing Loki's head and pressing their lips together heatedly, opening Loki's mouth with his own and kissing him as thoroughly as he can. Loki goes still when their lips first press together, though he quickly realizes what it is that Thor is doing and goes along with it.

"Thor," he whispers in between kisses, his arms that were around Thor's shoulders slowly sliding away to press on his chest. Thor growls at the sound of neediness in Loki's voice, he can't help it when all of his blood rushes south at the sight of Loki blushing because of him, and he moves them both to the edge of the bed before pushing Loki down onto the soft sheets. Loki gasps at the sudden motion though he doesn't move away, too stunned to actually think of running when Thor crawls over him and presses his nose into Loki's neck, breathing his scent in, before moving into the crook of his neck and biting and creating a mark on the usually so smooth skin.

They touch and kiss and caress each other with as much gentleness as possible, though it's quickly forgotten in favor of Loki's hand on Thor's manhood, pumping him with swiftness and grace that only Loki could possess even under pressure. "Loki," he whispers with half-lidded eyes and hands supporting his upper body up, "I want you." Loki looks up quickly before glancing back down, and before Thor can realize it, he is on his back and Loki is sitting on his thighs with a hand still settled on Thor's manhood while his other hand busies itself with touches on Thor's stomach and chest.

"Then you shall have me." Loki murmurs back with a sly smile. Thor makes to question him about it but he's suddenly enveloped in warm wetness and he can't speak, can't move at first because of the shock of finally being inside his brother after all those centuries of waiting.

Too long. It has been too long.

They move in unison and Loki writhes and moans and cries out his name in desperation as he tries to reach for his climax. Thor feels himself harden more at the sight of it, Loki's flushed cheeks and wild gaze, and he sits up to grab him and flip them around until it is Loki lying on his back on the bed and it is he who plunges into Loki again and again until they are both panting and moaning.

"Thor, brother," Loki gasps as he feels Thor rub something within him a tad too pleasurably, "I need- I need to tell you-" He groans out loud when Thor reaches down to pump his manhood, his then open eyes closing at the sheer pleasure. "I am- I am fertile." He breathes out.

Thor slows his thrusts into grinds, moving his hips slower and slower until he is not even thrusting anymore, his wide-eyed gaze directed at Loki's prone form beneath him. "Fertile? Yet you still-"

"Yes. Yes, Thor." Loki moans in annoyance and pleasure. He wraps his legs around Thor's waist, urging him in deeper, and Thor starts moving again. "Don't stop."

Thor stares at him in wonder though Loki does not notice with his eyes still closed, only noticing Thor's surprise when he feels the sharp thrust against his rear and the abrupt intake of air. "You would wish for me to breed you, brother?" Thor asks with a husky voice, his hands gripping tightly onto Loki's hips as he grinds his hips in rolling motions. "Loki?"

"You big oaf," Loki groans with a buck of his hips into Thor's own, "of course. I want you, I want your seed, I want _everything._ Please, please, don't tease me like this." He hisses in pleasure when Thor thrusts too hard into him again, Thor doing so out of surprise and arousal at Loki's unraveled wants.

"Of course, brother." Thor grins widely before bending Loki's legs forward, holding them down with his arms as he starts another round of thrusts and grinds of his hips into Loki's until they both reach their climax; Loki with a gasp of Thor's name and an arched back, Thor with eyes clenched shut and manhood buried deeply in Loki's rear.

They slip into slumber easily, arms wrapped around each other and legs entangled. It is not a surprise when they find weeks later that Loki is with child, though Loki forbids Thor from telling anyone of it yet out of embarrassment that they had done the deed far too hastily than planned. Thor agrees (though he does so hesitantly), as he wishes badly to celebrate his newfound bond with his brother and their physical proof of it. He is only happy that Loki does not leave as he'd thought he would, happy that he'd woken up with Loki still sleeping soundly in his arms.

Thor never did notice the smirk that crawled on Loki's face before they'd slept till dawn that night.

* * *

><p>"Are you not proud, Allfather? Your son has produced himself a magnificent heir," Loki drawls as he stands by the proud and golden columns of their palace's entrance. He does not turn to Odin to see the grimace gracing his face (though he knows of it), only looking forward to watch Thor carrying their black-haired and blue-eyed son, Vali. Vali laughs freely as they play, blue eyes twinkling with mischief when he disappears from Thor's grasp and reappears on his shoulders with hands clutching onto golden hair. The pride in Loki's chest wells at the sight of it, knowing full well that Vali will not only make the perfect ruler of Asgard in the future, but he will also carry on Loki's legacy of mischief. Loki has never been given the chance to keep his children before, and now that he is granted that chance, he will take full advantage of it. Vali is his, and he will make certain that his son receives all the graces that can be bestowed upon him as a child of Aesir and Jotun. He will be blessed with everything that Loki could never receive.<p>

"I am proud, for the two of you." Odin says with a solemn voice, "Yet I cannot control fate. It seems as though this is not what you want, Loki. Even though you have already been granted the power to rule Asgard along with Thor, even though you have been granted the right over your child, it seems as though it is not enough."

"I never wanted any of that before, Allfather. You would know." Loki says. He lets the bitterness drip all over his words, though he doesn't let the sweet smile slip from his face when Vali waves a small hand at him in excitement. "I wanted something simple. That was all I could ever want, all I could ever need. Yet you never granted me that, did you? It was always Thor whom you noticed. What of the child beside him, the one with hair as black as night and frailty in body? What ever became of that boy?"

"You've never been able to understand, my son-"

"Don't. Don't call me your son," Loki hisses with a frown. The clutch he has on his staff tightens, though he does not cause any violence. "I have never been your son, Odin. I don't think I will ever be, after all the _monsters_ I have birthed. But that's quite alright," he murmurs with a wry smirk, "I have Thor now, don't I? The golden ruler of Asgard." He laughs bitterly. "If I cannot have the love that I so longed for from you, Allfather, I suppose I'll have to make do with your _son._"

Odin frowns, though he remains silent for a while. They both set their gaze on the parent and child playing in the gardens, letting their eyes linger on the beautiful picture it creates with the pinkish hues and violet tones from the sky. He whispers finally, "I only wanted what was best for you, Loki. I never wanted it to turn out like this."

Loki shakes his head, saying nothing. He only walks away, carrying his staff with him in his usual regal manner before succumbing to his fatherly instincts at Vali's call. He kneels to the ground and wraps the boy into a gentle yet firm hug, patting him on the head with a caring smile and standing up with a small hand clasped in his larger one. Thor completes the almost perfect picture with an arm around Loki's shoulder, pressing a swift yet loving kiss on the god of mischief's forehead as they observe a butterfly that has recently caught Vali's interest. Odin watches it all in silence, willing away the ache in his chest that comes with the realization that this is all an illusion. Odin knows, as Heimdall the-ever-loyal has told him, that Loki only caught Thor's interest because of his magic. A spell cast to eternally enchant the receiver of the charm to the charmer. Yet the spell is an ancient one, well beyond Odin's time, and no one has known if it truly had such power.

Thor has always loved his younger sibling, at times far more than he ought to, and Odin knows how much truth it held in Thor's heart. With such knowledge, Odin fears that the spell may be completely effective, and it has only worsened Thor's disposition regarding him. The probability of Loki's spell causing Thor's love to become an obsession, to become possessiveness, is real and not doubtable. It could very well destroy their realm with one flicker of jealousy in Thor's heart.

Odin can only hope, for now.


End file.
